


A very normal Kyoshino fic.

by PeepingAnalyze



Category: D4DJ First Mix (Anime), D4DJ Groovy Mix (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, esora is there kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:55:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29512827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeepingAnalyze/pseuds/PeepingAnalyze
Summary: Kyoko and Shinobu were given the opportunity to play a game made with VR technology via one of the companies that Esora's family sponsors. How do they fare? Will their teamwork shine through?Aka Kyoko and Shinobu play definitely not Ace C*mbat.
Relationships: Inuyose Shinobu/Yamate Kyouko
Kudos: 9





	A very normal Kyoshino fic.

Kyoko and Shinobu were hanging out at Shinobu’s place as usual, but for very different reasons this time. A company sponsored by Esora’s family needed testers for VR technology, and Esora decided to play wingman towards the two not-girlfriends and let them give it out for a test spin.

“Seems like this is gonna be some air combat simulation...you down for that, Kyoko?” Shinobu asked.

“Hm? Oh, sure. As long as you’re giving it a shot, I don’t see the reason why I shouldn’t.” Kyoko doesn’t play games much on her own, but she usually plays co-op stuff with Shinobu from time to time.

“Well, help me put this thing on first.” Shinobu said as she held out the aforementioned VR headset and controllers.

After a bit of setup, the two girls were on opposite ends of the room, hooked to the machine.

“Hi~ This is AWACS Lovely, at your service~” A familiar voice briefed them as their mission command. “This is a good warmup mission if you’re not used to flight, you need to destroy the red marked targets. Simple enough, right?” 

“Ugh. Hearing her voice in the game makes me slightly irritated.” Shinobu grumbled. “Let’s get a bit immersive, Kyoko. Give me a callsign.”

“Callsign?”

“Yeah, like a codename to call me over the radio...and don’t you dare say Kunoi-”

“Kunoichi.”

“Damn it, I saw that coming from a mile away.” Shinobu reluctantly registered that in-game as her handle. “You get to be...hm, can’t be Peaky. Because all of us are Peaky. How about ‘Hat Girl?’”

It was a silly nickname, but Kyoko couldn’t help but smile at it. “Hat Girl it is.” 

The two girls chose their planes as the VR game simulated the runway for them, complete with a takeoff towards the skies! As AWACS “Lovely” put it, the girls just needed to destroy their targets with any means necessary. They were dummy airplanes floating in the airspace.

“Feels like a boring mission, but whatever. The point of today is to test the machine’s technology...do you copy, Hat Girl?”

“Loud and clear, Kunoichi.” Kyoko’s voice echoed throughout Shinobu’s radio. “I’ll be your wingman for the sake of convenience, so I’ve got your back.” Kyoko declared confidently.

“T-thanks, I guess.” Hearing those words made Shinobu’s heart skip a little. Damn, and she thought she was used to Kyoko’s antics.

“...dummy airplane spotted at 12:00. Kunoichi, engaging.”

“Hat Girl, engaging.”

Shinobu’s choice of plane was the F-22A Raptor, a solid plane that’s known to be a “protagonist” type of airplane. Shinobu made quick work of the dummy airplane without even using a single missile, just machineguns alone.

Meanwhile Kyoko’s choice was the ADFX-02 Morgan. It was an experimental type of plane that’s equipped with a machine that generates laser outputs and normal missiles. It was a bit tougher to pilot, and Kyoko wanted to challenge herself. Imitating Shinobu, she also made quick work of the dummy planes.

“You’re right, I’m a complete newbie at this but even I’m finding this a little slow...let’s make it a little fun, Shinobu. Since we’ve cleared all the targets, race ya from point A to point B?”

Shinobu’s VR hud indicated the coordinates that Kyoko was talking about. “You’re on, I’ll make you regret challenging me!” 

The two jets took off at rapid speeds, engulfing in the dark blue sky before them and zooming forward. Whether it was DJing, gaming, or pretty much anything, Kyoko and Shinobu were always competitive with each other. Sure, they had admiration for one another that was blatant but that admiration was born from their rivalry with one another.

Rivalry and Admiration.

Those two concepts go hand in hand with the type of relationship they have, always pushing each other forward. Today was no exception.

As soon as the girls were about to finish their race, an unknown aircraft zoomed right past them!

“...Kyoko, do we have a third player joining the game somehow?” Shinobu asked, dropping the callsign act.

“Not that I’m aware of, this is-”

“Hi~ This is AWACS Lovely with a mission update~ Brave pilots, the experimental aircraft “Falken” has gone loose! Its’ AI has gone haywire! I need you both to take them down, over and out~!”

“Of course she adds something like this last minute!” Shinobu was going to kill Esora when she sees her next time…! For now, she had to focus on the task at hand.

“Let’s see here, the Falken is an unmanned type of aircraft that boasts speed and air-to-air combat. Shinobu, let’s split up and attack it from both sides. If we pincer it, surely we can overwhelm it.”

“Not...a bad strategy, Kyoko. Alright, let’s do it!”

The girls’ respective jets flew off in separate directions, trying to find an opportune time to strike their prey. Soon enough, the situation presents itself: Shinobu behind the Falken and Kyoko at front. Now all they needed to do was secure the kill.

“Take this!” Shinobu exclaimed, firing two missiles in rapid succession.

“Shinobu, wait!” Kyoko sensed that trouble was afoot, as her intuition proved right. The Falken began to perform evasive maneuvers on her missiles, suddenly finding itself behind Shinobu!

“Ah, shi-!”

“Like hell you’re hurting my Shinobu!” Kyoko’s angry voice echoed through the comms, as she executed very sharp turns in order to get behind the enemy! “It’s over.” Kyoko said, firing two consecutive missiles and a barrage of machine gun fire at the Falken, causing it to be shot down and explode.

“You...saved me. T-thanks, Kyoko.” She normally wouldn’t be so flustered, but Kyoko saying “my Shinobu” always gets her every time.

“No worries, even if it’s just a game, I’m always by your side.” Kyoko replied in her usual, cool demeanor.

“Well, looks like the mission’s over, so we probably should get ba-” Shinobu’s last words were interrupted when she saw a giant laser beam nearly piercing through her wing, as she rapidly did evasive maneuvers to dodge the attack! Within seconds, she saw Kyoko’s name go from an allied green color to an enemy red. The only words she heard from Kyoko was:

"It's time."

Kyoko suddenly began firing a barrage of ammunition right at Shinobu, chasing her down at every given opportunity! Meanwhile, Shinobu did her very best to dodge each and every last one of them.

“Yo, Shinobu. Still kickin?”

“What the hell, Kyoko!? Why are you firing at me!?” Shinobu angrily questioned her former ally.

“Just thought it’d be more spicy if I challenged you to a fight before we go. Besides, you and I are two sides of a coin, right? We both want the same thing.”

“”Victory over the other!””

Shinobu decided that was enough of playing cat and mouse with Kyoko, as she went above in the sky and turned her plane around, approaching Kyoko directly from the front.

“Kyoko, you fucking cheater…! If you planned on taking me by surprise like that, I hope you’re fully prepared for the fact that I know your aircraft’s weakness! It’s directly on the front!” Shinobu declared, firing multiple missiles at Kyoko! 

However, only one of them hit the Morgan. Kyoko was forced to overshoot her plane from Shinobu, before carefully using the plane’s sharp turns in order to position herself forward once more. “I wouldn’t have it any other way, Shinobu. Show me what you’ve got!” Kyoko fired the same laser directly in front of Shinobu, catching the girl off guard and damaging her jet a bit!

“Shit...when did she get so good at flying!?” Shinobu cursed her out, as she descended to lower altitudes in order to recover a bit. She was a little motion sick from all that flying, but there was no way in hell that she was going to let Kyoko win!

“If Kyoko thinks she’s hot shit, then I gotta knock her off that high horse of hers!” The pissed off DJ began to increase speed and altitude, getting into point blank range with Kyoko! 

“”TAKE THIS!””

Both girls yelled simultaneously, firing all the ammunition they could right at each other. However, Shinobu with her years of experience had the better aim, taking Kyoko’s Morgan down and making it crash down to the ground.

Moments later…

“Kyoko, you big fat dummy.” Shinobu pouted, resting on Kyoko’s lap as she was recovering from nausea that she developed thanks to motion sickness.

“Ahaha...maybe I went too overboard…” Kyoko nervously laughed, gladly accepting her “punishment” of sorts, which was being Shinobu’s comfy lap pillow.

“Yeah, you sure fucking did. Don’t...don’t you ever scare me like that again.” Shinobu replied, burying her face onto Kyoko’s stomach, embracing her tightly.  
“Yeah, yeah. Duly noted.” Kyoko said in earnest, gently petting Shinobu on the head to help her relax. “Rest easy for now, Shinobu. I’m not going anywhere.”

“...you better not go back on your word.” Those were Shinobu’s last words, before gently falling asleep atop Kyoko’s lap.

“Of course, I would never leave your side...my princess that’s trapped in this house.”


End file.
